Broken
by wolviegurl
Summary: During a fight with the lizard's. Mallory's future will be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

The Mighty Ducks were fighting the Saurians. Nosedive was fighting Chameleon. Grin, Tonya, Duke, and Wildwing was taking on Siege. Mallory was fighting Rage.

Mallory was winning the fight. When Rage threw a flame ball and knocked Mallory's gun out of her hand. Rage threw another ball at Mallory and it hit her with such a force that she fell off the 2 story building they were fighting on. The other ducks watched in horror as Mallory feel off the building. They ran down the fire escape to help her as the Saurians teleported away. As Wildwing ran down the fire escape he could still hear the sound of Mallory's scream echoing in his head. When they saw Mallory she was laying on her back. She was burnt in various places, there was blood coming from under neither her head. And her legs were laying in a weird manner. They surrounded Mallory trying to think of what to do.

"Duke go call an ambulance" Tonya said.

"Alright" Duke replied as he ran to the store next door.

While he was gone Tonya was wiping blood off Mallory's face. As Wildwing inspected the burns on her hands. That made tears come to his eyes. Mallory woke up and saw Tonya leaning over her.

"Tonya I fell" Mallory said.

"I know Mallory. Try to stay as still as you can" Tonya replied.

"Tonya why can't I feel my legs"

"Shh... just stay calm" Tonya said, but Mallory had already fainted.

Duke came running up to them.

"The ambulance will be here in a minute" Duke said.

Just then the ambulance pulled up.

"Alright stand back" said the ambulance assistant (1).

"But" replied Wildwing. He didn't want to leave Mallory alone.

"Let them do there job Wildwing" Grin said as he pulled him away.

The ambulance assistance's put Mallory in the ambulance and headed to the hospital. With the Mighty Ducks close behind.

~ 10 hours later ~

(It was 8:00 am. the Mighty Ducks had been at the hospital since 10:00 pm. a total of 10 hours).

Tonya, Grin, Duke, Wildwing, and Nosedive were in the waiting room. Waiting to know what was happening with Mallory.

"Do, do you think Mallory's going to be okay bro?" asked Nosedive while unshed tears filled his eyes.

Wildwing just sat their. He couldn't even think of what to say to Nosedive. Duke came to Wildwing's rescue.

"She'll be fine kid, you know how tough Mallory is" Duke reassured him.

"Yeah, but all that blood. She looked so fragile laying there"

"Yeah, I know I'm scared for Mallory too kid"

"We must focus our positive energy. It will help Mallory in the long run" replied Grin.

"Tonya how severe would you say her injuries were?" Wildwing asked.

"Wildwing her injuries were pretty severe. And she lost a lot of blood". Tonya answered as she burst into tears.

Duke put his arm around Tonya to comfort her. They all sat in silence.

~ 30 minutes later ~

Dr. Luke came in the waiting room. All the ducks jumped up to meet him.

"Well, I have good news and bad news what do you want to here first?"

"Good news" Nosedive yelled.

"Will she live doctor?" Duke asked.

"Yes, in that regard she's safe, but she is hurt badly"

"Doctor, what are her injuries?" Wildwing asked.

"Well that's the bad news. Mallory is burnt across her stomach, arms, and especially her hands. Her head was fractured in the back, but thank goodness not to badly. Her face has a few bruises and a few little scratches. And well, she's..."

"She's what doctor?" Wildwing asked anxiously.

"As of now Mallory is paralyzed from the waist down"

"She's what?" Wildwing yelled.

"Now I do believe its temporary, but she may have to have surgery. I won't know for sure until the swelling goes down. I'm going to keep Mallory here in the hospital with me until I think she's strong enough to go home"

At this news all the ducks hearts started to slow down.

"But their still will be many challenges in her future"

"What kind of challenges doctor?" Duke asked.

"Well, the surgery if she has to have it and the therapy. Now I've told Mallory of her injuries"

"You told her?" Tonya interrupted.

"Yes, she asked and she would have known if I lied. You definitely can't pull the wool over her eyes."

"How did she take it?" Nosedive asked.

"She took as well as anyone could have. But she's gotten into a sort of depression. What she needs now is love. And I think you all are the perfect ones to give it to her"

"Can we see her?" Tonya asked.

"Yes, but you must not cause any stress on my patient."

"Alright, doctor" Duke replied

The ducks walked down the hall to Mallory's room. Each of them trying to gather up as much courage as they could. Wildwing opened the door to Mallory's room and they all went in. Mallory was lying in the bed. The ducks surround her bed. Tonya put her hand on Mallory's shoulder.

And whispered "Mallory are you awake?"

"Yeah, barely" Mallory whispered back as she opened her eyes.

When Mallory opened her eyes Wildwing saw pain, embarrassment, and fear in them something that he had never seen in her beautiful eyes before. It hurt Wildwing to look into them, because he felt that he didn't protect her like he should have. She was apart of the team as leader he was supposed to protect her.

"Mallory are you in pain?" Nosedive asked.

"Yeah" Mallory replied.

"Do you want me to get you a nurse?"

"No, Nosedive I'm alright" Mallory said as she grunted in pain.

"Mallory please, I can't stand to see you in pain" Nosedive said as he burst into tears.

"Nosedive come here beside me"

Nosedive felt a twinge of fear when Mallory asked him to come over. Nosedive even though he gives Mallory a hard time he still loves her as a sister. Nosedive walked up beside her tears still running down his beak.

"You see that red button on the remote?" Mallory asked.

"Yes" Nosedive replied as he picked up the remote.

"That's how you call the nurse" Mallory told him with a smile.

All the other ducks smiled and laughed. They couldn't help but laugh harder when Phil busted threw the door. With a herd of screaming and yelling nurses coming up behind him.

~ 3 hours later ~

After they took an hour to calm Phil down. And reassure him that everything was okay (which took a threat from all the male members of the team to make him shut up). They all sat down and was watching TV and talking.

"Hey, how about we order some chow?" Nosedive asked.

"Yes, please I'm really hungry" Tonya jumped up saying.

All the ducks were excited about the idea except for Mallory.

"Mallory, what do you want to eat?" Wildwing asked.

"Nothing, I'm alright" Mallory replied

"Oh no you don't, your eating something Sweetheart" Duke said.

Just then Dr. Luke walked threw the door to check her vital signs.

"Hey doc, tell Mallory she needs to eat" Nosedive said.

"Well I can call the cafeteria and get her something" Dr. Luke replied.

"Oh, no I'm not eating hospital food" Mallory protested.

"Mallory I have to watch your diet, you have to eat here. Your diet is very strict." Dr. Luke argued.

"But"

"No, I said here"

Grin had been watching the exchange and didn't like it.

"Hold it" Grin said as he walked up to Dr. Luke and took him by the shirt collar.

"Mallory has been threw enough in the last few hours. And I think that she deserves to be able to eat what she wants don't you Dr. Luke? I don't think you want to disturb her inner tranquility, nor mine." Grin said as he glared at Dr. Luke.

Dr. Luke shook his head 'yes' out of fear. So Grin put him down, so he could check her vital signs.

"But make sure she eats a well balanced meal. And make sure she eats it. Two bites aren't enough" Dr. Luke said and then left the ducks to decide what to get.

So the ducks ordered Japanese food. Grin opened the door and got the food for everyone. They all got their food out. Wildwing fixed Mallory's food and fed her (which took some arguing). Soon after that Mallory fell asleep, but the ducks stayed with her threw the night. Like a faithful family.

~ 6 Months Later ~

Mallory's burns, scratches, and bruises were gone. After her surgery Mallory started to recover faster and faster. She ate more, talked more, and moved around more, and excelled in her therapy. And had permission from Dr. Luke to walk on her own now. One evening at the the Ice cream Dome a new ice cream pallor around the block from the Pond. Mallory and Wildwing were eating some ice cream together.

"Wildwing thank you, for helping me threw this. You and the others have been so wonderful" Mallory said.

"Mallory we all love you we'd do anything for you, especially me" Wildwing replied.

"Thank you Wildwing"

Mallory then leaned into Wildwing and kissed him. Wildwing and Mallory kissed for a while and then walked back to the pond hand in hand.

**The End **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION IMPORTANT INFORMATION: is deleting stories of MA nature. Several authors and readers including myself, are asking for people to sign a petition to stop this. Instead of deleting thousands of this site's authors hard work they could make it were only members can read these stories. I sure they could do this or some other idea instead of deleting these stories. Please go to the following link and sign or go to DarkHeartInTheSky's profile and use that link. Please help us save these amazing stories.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Thank You for your help. Please pass this message along the more people we have fighting the closer we get to stoping this!


	3. AN

***ATTENTION* **

**Please help stop SOPA from taking away fanfiction. Go to the website below and sign the petition to stop this injustice.**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Thank you,**

**Wolviegurl**


End file.
